A processor, or set of processors, executes instructions from an instruction set, e.g., the instruction set architecture (ISA). The instruction set is the part of the computer architecture related to programming, and generally includes the native data types, a register architecture, addressing modes, memory architecture, interrupt/exception handling, and instructions for controlling input and output (I/O) of the processor.